


fallin for you

by ghaost



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaost/pseuds/ghaost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how to get a sleezy boyfriend in 2 easy steps by jehan<br/>1) faint<br/>2) make out</p>
            </blockquote>





	fallin for you

A roar of laughter from across the table pulled Jean Prouvaire out of his sulking. He had missed the joke, and thought bitterly that it had probably not been anything a sober man would find humorous. Another round of laughter came forth and Jean felt a surge of anger. This was supposed to be their night out, Courfeyarc’s and his. Instead Courf had gotten drunk and fallen prey, or rather predator, to the women who flocked to him. About five drinks later Jehan decided he was fed up with being ignored at this bar, he could do that at home gosh darn it.  


Jehan’s car was parked on one of the many side streets of the downtown area, and his path was laden with tight spaces and cobblestone alleyways. As it turned out, this night was not the best to be alone downtown in unevenly paved alleys. A certain quartet of bandits was on the prowl that night, pick-pocketing as well as using more direct methods to scavenge dirty money. It was Jean’s misfortune to choose an alley which they had previously occupied to travel through. Jehan was drunk and upset, and not of an alert or even rational mind. Stumbling around the corner he might not have noticed the four men if he hadn’t walked directly into one of their chests. He was drunk enough that he stayed there until the man pushed him away and he ran into another of them from behind.  
He tried to move around the man in front of him, but was pulled back by his shirt collar. The men around him laughed.  


“Now we ain’t gonna hurt you if you just empty your pockets”  
The threat was unnecessary. Jehan was unconscious as soon as he recognized he was being mugged. It had been raining and the town was technically below sea level, so when he collapsed it was into a small puddle.  


“Gueulemer, you gave him a heart attack.” Montparnasse nudged the boy with the tip of his high end boot.  


“Is that manslaughter or murder? Cuz you don’t get killed for manslaughter”  


“Claquesous! If anyone goes down for this it’ll be you, creep.”  


“Guys shut up he’s not dead” Babet was leaning down with two fingers to the boy’s neck. “Doesn’t look like a concussion though. He’ll probably remember this later.”  


“Babet, since when do you know anything medical besides pulling teeth?” Montparnasse stooped on the uneven pavement beside the boy.  


“Shut up, the point is we can’t leave him here. You live the closest so just take him to your place until he wakes up or something”  
Montparnasse stopped digging in the boy’s pockets to stare Babet down, “What you want me to take him back to my apartment? Why don’t we just turn ourselves in while we’re at it” He went back to the pockets. “God, he doesn’t even have anything this was so not worth it.”  


“It’ll be more trouble if we leave him here. Look, you’ll be fine these streets are way too fucking confusing for him to remember where you live anyways” Gueulemer and Claquesous were already walking away and Babet was looking through his phone notifications.  


“God fine just help me carry him over.”  


“Sorry, can’t. Too weak for heavy lifting” Babet walked away then, leaving Montparnasse to deal with the deadweight. He grunted as he pulled the boy up. He wasn’t heavy, but Montparnasse wasn’t built for carrying people either. “Jesus Christ why do I hang out with those guys”  


~~~  


;Jehan woke with a pile of blankets and a headache. It was early and he might have gone back to sleep if he hadn’t seen the ‘mournful sight’ of Montparnasse. The young man was at the foot of the bed that Jehan was quickly realizing was not his own. His hair was black as pitch and his lips, slightly parted in slumber, were bright red.  
Jehan realized that he knew this man. He was one of the men who had been in the alley last night when he was getting mugged. Jean threw the blankets off to see clothes that were not his own. He could tell because they were actually fashionable.  


“Good morning, petit.” The boy at the foot of the bed was awake now, probably from all the noise Jehan had made earlier.  


“Where are my clothes?”  


“You got them wet so I changed them” Jehan blushed as he realized the implications of that statement.  


“Why am I here?” He tried to stop the hot feeling in his face by sounding indignant but was having a hard time with the boy’s eyes on him.  


“Well you passed out and I couldn’t leave you in the street.” He smiled then and in this smile lay a charming ferocity that Jehan had never seen before. “I didn’t take anything, promise” He didn’t mention that he would have if there had been anything to take.  


“Who are you?” The boy was stretching now, presumably because of the cramped position he’d been in that night. Jehan wondered why he had sacrificed the comfort of his own bed for a stranger.  


“Oh that’s cruel, petit. I am Montparnasse, didn’t you know?” he moved to the side of the bed, closer to Jehan.  


“I didn’t, and why do you call me petit? My name is Jehan.”  


“I call you so because that is how you looked, Jehan.”  


“I’m not small”  


Montparnasse smiled endearingly as he pinned Jehan down, “Oh?” His voice was taunting as he asked the question. With his arms and legs pinned down, Jehan couldn’t do anything about his indignation at the question. Instead he stretched his neck so that his face was close to the vagabond’s and kissed him. Montparnasse’s grip loosened and his lips gave easily to Jehan’s as the boy slid his tongue into his mouth. Jehan pushed on his shoulders until he had coerced himself on top. Suddenly he became stiff and pulled away, turning his head so that he might hide the blush rising to his face.  


“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know. I’ll leave.” He cast his eyes down in embarrassment as he climbed off of Montparnasse, trying not to meet the boy’s eyes. However Montparnasse did not want to allow this. He abruptly took a fist full of Jehan’s hair and pulled the boy back onto the bed, sliding the shirt that he’d dressed the boy with earlier over his head so that he had to stretch his arms above his head. He kissed Jehan’s now exposed chest and sucked on it until he heard him whimper.  


“Stay”


End file.
